Dimension Skipper
by SenaAllMine3120
Summary: Yume is a character in every story ever told. Sadly her powers to skip dimension never allows her to be remembered. After finishing the latest of her stories she once again ends in another world, this time with the mission to help and protect the Hero of Yu Yu hakusho, Yusuke Urameshi. But this time, she wants to be remembered. HieixOC YusukexKeiko KuwabaraxYukina KuramaxBoton


Yu Yu Hakusho Fan fiction... Dimension Skipper

Hello! this is acutely just an Idea I had, If I get enough review I will make another chapter. P.s. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT YYH DOESNT BELONG TO ME! I hope you enjoy :3 questions are welcome and ideas for future chapter if you want this to continue.

* * *

Chapter One : New face, New World

I saw the light again as it slowly made a circle around my feet to pull me in. I swallowed and chance a look back at all of their faces, The girls cried while the boys held them, regretful looks and painful memories where replaced with blank looks and silence. I smiled as my powers finished erasing their memories of me and cried silently as I began to fall. Images and thoughts quickly fill my mind and my body changed, my blood red hair fades to a deep black and my eyes changed to a cat-like green, black cat ears and a tail also appear. My now short black hair whipped me in my face and I notice a blue high light streaked my hair.

Turning, like a cat in mid air, I peered down at the sunny clearing with three males in the center, around the clear was a forest were rain fell heavily on the leaves. I arch my back and prepared for landing in the center of them, also noting the black tennis shoes and skinny jeans. When I land a cloud of dust puffed out from the strange dry ground. While the dust settled I stretched and got use to my new body, testing my demon energy I fluctuated it in small burst noting I was a low B-level. Pulling the blue sweat shirt around me tighter, I found a sword, called the shadow sword that turn anything it cuts into a low level demon, pointed at my neck. Following the blade up to the handle, I categorized the man holing the sword, his hold on the sword like one familiar with all types of swords. Despite his short size, the man has a lean, muscular build meant for speed and endurance. He wore a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, though it did not hide the power leaking from his implant. His eyes colored crimson red, with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look. His hair spiked black with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan of most Japanese or sun bared bodies. Going through my description I placed him as Hiei, a very important person through out this life.

"Who the hell are You?" He growled, my ears twitched at the sound of his deep voice and the threat he didn't try to hide behind his words. Testing my speed, I twirled around the sword and got close enough to his face our breath mingled, a smirk slipped on my lips when his red eyes grew barely an inch in surprise. Sadly our heights almost match except for the couple inches he had on me. _Damn why do I always have to be the shortest?!_

"I don't have to tell you that." I purr, sliding back when he swung his sword and glares at me, my tail flexed back at forth playfully at his expression. A larger and stupider Kyūkonki stepped behind me, quickly twirling around to faced him I settled for a glare of annoyance, his nasty grin in reply made me sick. Finding his level to be pathetic I didn't waste my time finding his description.

"This one looks quiet tasty, do you mind if I grab my lunch?" he says pulling out the orb of Baas.

"Sorry, big boy. You'll have to look somewhere else, I'm not that kind of girl." I joke flaring more of my energy, making him take a step back in response. "I don't want to hang out with thefts anyways." I say calmly and walk towards the other male hiding in the shadows. His bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back, stared at me in interest that was barely cover by his sadness._ Such depressing eyes._ I think to myself. He wore his school uniform matching pink slacks and a jacket with gold trim. I matched him as Kurama another important character I believe, my passing must of brought up the conversation before I dropped in.

"Kurama, is what you said earlier True?" Hiei ask irritated from my presence.

"Yes, I must with draw from this alliance." Kurama answered his sad eyes following me into the forest, before I lost all hearing and sight of the three. As I walk my body automatically began to shift, bones cracking and shrinking till I had my new form of a black feline with a blue streak in front of my right ear. I climbed a tree and continued on my way, while jumping tree to tree I focused on the information I gained during my fall.

Yu Yu Hakusho the anime. My name is Koneko Nana a cat demon, my job is to help my ward Yusuke Urameshi in his journey as a spirit detective. My mind replayed the whole show in super speed while my legs carried to Yusuke's new apartment, knowing he'll be fighting the Kyūkonki right about now. Jumping up on the ledge of the closest window I waited till Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, acknowledged me. Meowing and scratching at the window, I used my best 'poor kitty' act to get her to let me in, which worked after a period of time. Best place to watch over the soon to be hero is right next to him. _I hope things don't get sticky this time._


End file.
